DHARMA Initiative stations/Theories
*''See constellations theory.'' *The stations are involved in maintaining and monitoring a larger (social?) experiment involving the inhabitants on the Island. The word "Quarantine" may be used to prevent the observers from tainting the experiment by leaving the station and entering the Island space. *It may be noted that Both the Arrow and the Swan refer to attributes of the Hindu pantheon (from which the word Dharma and the greeting/salutation "Namaste" come from). The Swan is an attendant of Saraswati, the Hindu goddess of creativity, and is said to have the faculty of discernment: offered a mixture of milk and water, the Swan is traditionally supposed to be able to drink only the milk. The Arrow would thus be understood as potentially being Rama's arrow, in reference to the bow of Vishnu, which, when challenged by Parashurama, Rama strings. The arrow Rama fired into the air at that end ofin the other bunker's logo is noticeably pointing upwards. Based on this, it might be expected that the other stations also correspond to imagery/mythemes. *The Staff and the Arrow could be support station and not have orientation video. The radio tower could also be a support station. * The stations are connected via Tunnels, which would explain the Others' ability to move unseen around the Island. *There are two kinds of station: the six that do the actual research (The Swan, The Pearl, The Hydra, and so on), but there are also at least three others that seem to be support stations (The Arrow, The Staff, The Flame). It stands to reason that orientations films would only need to be produced for the six research stations. *The Dharma logo seems to be a map of station locations. Notice the notches in the 8 sections of the octagon logo - assume that the innermost section represents 1, the middle represents 2, and the outer represents 4 (like binary.) Now replace each notch with a 1 and you get binary numbers like 010, 011, 100, etc. (see DHARMA_Logos but I'm switching the 1's and 0's) Each side of the octagon now has a number associated with it and these numbers match with the known locations of stations from the blast door map and their numbers from the stations page. In the logo North isn't up, it has to be on the right for it to work. **Station 0 - Northeast - ? **Station 1 - North - The Arrow **Station 2 - West - The Tempest? **Station 3 - South - The Swan **Station 4 - Southwest - The Flame (Obviously a wrong speculation by Radzinsky/Kelvin) **Station 5 - East - The Pearl (however the ? was confirmed to be the Pearl, not East... but the blast door map speculates it might be to the east) **Station 6 - Southeast - The Hydra? **Station 7 - Northwest - The Staff *We know there are nine confirmed stations, and more than likely The Temple. But we know there are at least 3 to 5 other stations, and at least another 2 to 3 speculated stations. *In an ABC promo recently released, Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof talk about the show. Carlton is seen wearing a T-shirt underneath a shirt; the T-shirt has a DHARMA logo on it but is cut off becasue of the shirt over it. From what can be seen on the T-shirt, the logo doesn't match any of those of the known DHARMA stations. Hence a subtle hint at a new station. Station One Station One is The Hydra, all of the stations with numbers have reasearch purposes: The Arrow (Weapons Development), The Swan (Magnetic Anonomly), The Flame (other stations, status updates ect.), The Pearl (Inhabitants of the Swan Station) and The Orchid (Time Travel). The only other station to have reasearch conducted was the Hydra. All of the other stations were for other puposes such as: Signal Blocking and Island Location Detection.